


Kisses

by Shea



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Kissing, Canon Era, Drunken Kissing, French Kissing, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Neck Kissing, One Shot Collection, Rough Kissing, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:39:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6297520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shea/pseuds/Shea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one-shots based on kissing prompts- all for the Shartos pairing (of course).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> First prompt! "Sharing their first kiss together"

It's not exactly a secret that Sharrkan was bisexual. Sure, it came out a shock when he'd so blatantly announced it at first, but nobody could say they were  _really_ surprised. I mean, come on. It's Sharrkan. And everyone also knew he was sweet on one of his best friends, Spartos. It's not hard to see why, he's  _really_ attractive. Y'know, for a gay guy. Yeah, that's no secret either. He never announced it, like Sharrkan. But everyone just knew. Like they knew he was crushing so hard on Sharrkan as well. So it's really aggravating to see the two make circles over and over again. Usually it was like this: Sharrkan would flirt with the redhead, causing said redhead to get all embarrassed and flustered and would ask him to stop (though everyone and their grandmother knew he didn't want him to stop), and so the other would back off immediately. And repeat. 

And this went on for  _months._

So when they  _finally_ started dating- well, practically the whole school rejoiced. But just because they were dating didn't mean anything was  _really_ going on. In fact, for the first month of their relationship, it was like they were still just friends. Only with a title. It was no doubt due to Spartos' reserved and shy nature. Which, to Sharrkan, only made him that much more irresistible. And, of course, he respected his wishes and didn't force him to do anything he didn't want to. But he couldn't deny how ecstatic he was when he was walking to class with his boyfriend one day, and the redhead so boldly clasped their fingers together. His face was about as red as his hair, but Sharrkan could only smile and continued their conversation as though nothing happened. 

After that, they always held hands while together. 

But that was the extent of their relationship; the title and the hand-holding. Occasionally, there'd be a little hip-holding, but only for a few moments. While that may be all, however, they both had the same thing on their minds: when would they finally have that fateful first kiss? Just the thought had Spartos flushing and flustered- though he couldn't deny that he was also.. anticipating it. Sharrkan, on the other hand, couldn't be more anxious. He wanted to kiss Spartos, of course he did. He had since day one, among a number of other things. But he knew that would make the redhead uncomfortable. Plus, well, he didn't know how to make it perfect. Sure, he'd kissed a girl a time or two, and even a few guys. But it wasn't anything special. He wanted this to be special though. It was Spartos after all. And, as corny as it was (and completely unlike Sharrkan), he was almost for sure he was actually in love with the timid redhead. 

"Wait, are you serious?" Pisti practically squeals, and Sharrkan has to cover her mouth before she blows it.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm serious." Sharrkan huffs, an uncharacteristic flush on his face. "Just, help me out, okay? I don't know how I should.. y'know." 

"With your lips, duh." Yamuraiha says sarcastically. 

Sharrkan glares at her. "Shut up. You're just mad because at least I've got a boyfriend." 

"I am not! I'm just saying! How stupid are you if you don't even know how to kiss?"

"I know  _how_ to kiss, idiot. That's not what I asked- if you would pay attention."

"Oh, like you pay attention to all of Spartos' behaviors towards stuff like that?"

Sharrkan flushes again- this time partly out of anger. But Ja'far rests a hand on his shoulder that stops him from saying anything he'll regret. He lets out a sigh from his nose and turns back to his  _helpful_ friends. 

"I don't know what to say." Sinbad says with a shrug, draping an arm over Ja'far's shoulders. "Just.. let it happen on its own."

"Then it'll never happen." Sharrkan groans. 

"Hey, you guys got together, didn't you? It will happen." Sinbad smiles confidently. 

Sharrkan sighs again. "Do you have any actual helpful advice?"

"Just feel for the mood." Ja'far says. "You'll know." 

Sharrkan groans. 

~~XOXOXOXOXOXO~~

Sharrkan swings his legs as he glances at all the children playing on the playground. Spartos is sitting on the bench beside him, a book in one hand. The other is resting underneath Sharrkan's, their fingers locked tight but comfortably. The white-haired jock keeps risking glances at him from the corner of his eye. Spartos is focused on his book, though, and doesn't seem to notice. He's surprised the redhead can't feel his erratic heartbeat in his fingertips. Or maybe he can and just doesn't comment. He just can't stop thinking about when a good time would be.. when it would come up.. how he would know.. et cetera, et cetera. He's so caught up in his thoughts, he doesn't realize Spartos is talking to him until he feels a tug on his hand.

"Wait.. wha?" He blinks at the redhead.

Spartos only smiles lightly in exasperation. "I said, we should take a walk around here. We don't really do that anymore."

Sharrkan blinks again before grinning and nods. "Sure."

He stands, followed by Spartos. They start walking on the path curved around the whole park. It's a beautiful place, Sharrkan thinks. The grass is never less than an emerald green, and the flowers and trees are always in bloom. Except in the winter, but it's not any less beautiful. Then, the bare branches are lined in ice and covered in snow, creating a nice winter-wonderland kind of environment. The trees around the path always made a makeshift tunnel, covering the path in green leaves. It's Sharrkan's favorite place to think, and run, and, of course, hang out with Spartos. It's also, surprise surprise, the place Sharrkan had finally asked him out. 

Sharrkan grins to himself as he swings their hands. He's watching Spartos, who is looking around at the scenery even though he's been here a hundred times before. The few spaces between the tree branches and leaves offer little rays of sunlight to poke through. They perfectly illuminate Spartos' already perfect features, and it brings a silly smile to Sharrkan's face, as well as that weird, fluttering feeling in his chest whenever he thinks about him. He stops walking, making Spartos glance at him with those beautiful, charcoal colored eyes of his. 

"What's wrong?" He asks, concern written all over his face.

"Nothing." Sharrkan shakes his head slightly, though he doesn't move. He does move Spartos' bangs out of his eyes though, removing the stray leaf that managed to get caught in the red locks. 

Spartos blinks and tilts his head just slightly into the other's warm hand. "Then why did you stop?"

Sharrkan can only grin as he steps slightly closer to him. "To admire the view." 

It's corny, he knows it is. But he can't help it. Spartos flushes, but doesn't at all move away this time. Sharrkan's heart skips a beat- could this be it? That moment he's been waiting for? He brushes his fingers through the other's bangs again, and Spartos gently grabs his hand. Not to stop him, but simply to hold him, to have that connection. 

That's when Sharrkan does it. He closes the small distance between them, and their lips are touching. It's a soft, gentle kiss. But it's enough to leave both boys breathless as they part. Spartos is still holding Sharrkan's hand, and even gives it a gentle squeeze. His face is flushed, but there's a smile in his eyes, even if there's not one on his lips. Sharrkan, however, can't stop grinning like a fool.

"You kissed me." Spartos says in such an innocent, shocked manner, Sharrkan can't help but chuckle lightly. 

"Yeah.." He says before blinking, backing away slightly. "I.. I shouldn't have done that, should I?" He rubs the back of his neck. "I'm sorry, I- I know you're not-"

"No, Sharrkan." Spartos squeezes his hand again. "It- It's okay.. Really." This time, he really does smile, and it sets Sharrkan back to normal. He's grinning again, twining his fingers with the paler ones again. 

"You sure?" He asks, to be sure. Spartos nods. He grins. "Can I do it again?"


	2. Forehead Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A kiss on the forehead"

School is hell. That's what Sharrkan usually says. But today, it's Spartos uttering those words every few minutes. Normally, he can handle school. He's good at keeping up with homework and projects, and he hardly ever misses a day of school. Even with his father constantly breathing down his neck and pushing him to do better, he can take it. He's unbeatable, Sharrkan likes to say when he brags on his boyfriend. Except for maybe Ja'far, he was the best. 

But that all starts to crumble. It's the last semester of their senior year, and the stress is  _on._ Twice, Spartos has cried over it. His grades having fallen from high As to mid-Bs. And his father is not happy. He's already been yelled at, and called a failure. And at this point, he feels like one. He completely agrees with his father and accepts it. He's not meant to continue to college if he can't handle this much. It's true. He feels like giving up, but knows he can't. If he gives up, his father won't be the only person upset. He'd upset his friends, who have been coming to him for help since preschool. He'd let Mystras down.. and just that thought was enough to make Spartos tear up again. But he'd also let down Sharrkan, who's been rooting him on since they met in the third grade. Sharrkan, who brags on him all the time to his other friends. He couldn't let him down most of all. 

Spartos sighs for the umpteenth time and rests his head in his hands. The library table is blanketed in open textbooks, notebooks, encyclopedias, and a slew of papers and pencils. There isn't even a spot to put his Sonic drink, which Sharrkan is holding for him between his legs while he worked. The white-haired male glances up, concern written on his face. He gently rests a hand on Spartos' back, rubbing it gently. 

"You okay? You need a break?" He asks, handing the redhead his drink. 

Spartos takes the drink, a cherry limeade sweet tea, with an appreciative nod. "I'm okay.. I'm just- I don't know." 

"You're stressed." Sharrkan diagnoses with a casual shrug. "Welcome to the rest of our world." 

Spartos glares at him slightly as he hands him his drink again. He doesn't mind when Sharrkan steals a sip. "I'm not used to this. I.. I don't know what to do. I can't let my grades slip any more, but I don't want to keep working like this. It's- I get really anxious whenever I think about these finals, and all these projects, and how if I don't graduate with honors everything I've done up to this point will have been for nothing. And then-" 

"Hey, okay, slow down there." Sharrkan starts rubbing his back again. "It's okay. You can afford to slack off a little bit for once. You deserve it. It's still February; you've got time to relax a little bit. I know it's stressful what with this being our senior year and everything. But it'll be fine. The school and our parents just like lighting a fire under our asses to watch us bust them off. It's not the end of the world if you end up with a high B. Hell, I  _wish_ I had that on my report card. And it won't be for nothing. You've already been accepted into a lot of really good schools. You'll graduate with honors, and then graduate college with honors, and go to.. I dunno, Harvard or Yale or something. Because you're Spartos Leoxses, and you're my boyfriend, and I believe in you, baby." 

Sharrkan grins at the end of his little spiel. Spartos is smiling lightly at him, and it makes Sharrkan feel like he said the right things.

"Thank you, Sharrkan." Spartos says, gently taking his hand and twining their fingers together. 

"I mean it, too. You can do this." Sharrkan grins again. He gently takes his head, pulling him close before pressing his lips to his forehead. "You've got this, babe. And I'll be with you, every step of the way." 

Spartos smiles again with newfound determination. "I love you." He says, earning a light chuckle from Sharrkan as well as another kiss. 

"Love you too~" He kissea his forehead lovingly one last time, before they turn back to conquer these final tests.


	3. Neck Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "A kiss on the neck"

Spartos has many tickle spots, Sharrkan has noticed. He never would've guessed, if he hadn't found them. 

The first time he finds one, it's on his sides. Which, let's be real here, who's not ticklish there? But they were at Spartos' house. His father wasn't home and his brothers were out shopping. Which meant they were home alone. Which Sharrkan liked. Of course, they kissed a time or two. But then that kiss got hotter, and more passionate. They'd never had sex, but what the hell. Neither of them were complaining at the moment. Sharrkan's hands trailed down from Spartos' face, and of course gently grabbed his sides. Spartos made a noise that sounded like a surprised cat and was suddenly on the other side of the bed, panting like he'd just run a marathon. Sharrkan blinked at him in surprise before he burst out laughing. 

He didn't get any that time. 

The second time he finds a different spot, it's his thighs. This time, they're really doing it. Why Sharrkan happens to find these spots whenever they're getting busy, he'll never know. He curses his own fate. But he's got the redhead completely naked, sitting in Sharrkan's computer chair, while the white-haired male was kneeling in front of him, one of Spartos' legs on either side of him. He grins at him, running his hands up the other's pale, but smooth legs. It was almost weird, having a male partner with completely smooth legs, like a girl. But then again, Spartos was a swimmer. But as soon as his hands reached his thighs, Spartos gasped and his legs clamped shut, of course trapping the other male in them. Not that he was complaining. But, once again, Spartos' breathing was heavy and his legs were  _really_ clamped around his head. 

Sharrkan didn't get any then either. 

The third time it's his feet. This time, they're not about to have sex or anything, thank God. But Spartos has had a rough day at Starbucks, where he works. That, and school. He's exhausted. So Sharrkan suggests a foot rub. Not out loud, of course. Spartos would never let Sharrkan do something like that for him. So he lures the redhead to the couch and gets him relaxed and about half-asleep. Then he slips away, gently sliding off the male's shoes and then his socks. How he doesn't notice, Sharrkan will never know. But he goes with it. Only, as soon as he touches one foot, Spartos kicks out frantically, suddenly yelling and wide awake all over again.

Sharrkan gets a broken nose this time. 

Sharrkan's determined not to touch the redhead  _anywhere_ but his hands. And lips. Because apparently that's the only safe place. Spartos notices though; he doesn't sit as close as he used to, and he gets all frigid whenever they do kiss, and it's slightly frustrating to him. And more than a little worrying. 

They're at Sharrkan's house, watching a movie, when Spartos edges a little closer to his boyfriend. Sharrkan moves away again. Spartos frowns and rests his legs over Sharrkan's lap. Sharrkan jumps slightly and eases his legs away again. Spartos is close to yelling in frustration. Instead, he frowns at him. "Do you not like me anymore?" 

"What?" Sharrkan looks surprised.

"You hardly touch me anymore, except for my hands and my face. And when I touch you, you just move away again." Spartos says, his bottom lip quivering some. "You don't like me anymore.. do you?"

"No! I mean, yes! I do still like you- I love you!" Sharrkan jumps to assure him, holding his hands. "I do. I still love you, as much as I always have, if not more." He kisses the backs of his hands, wincing just slightly. "It's just.. every time I do touch you, you're ticklish there and end up freaking out. I don't want to make you uncomfortable. Or end up with another broken bone."

"I'm so sorry about that.." Spartos frowns, but squeezes Sharrkan's hands. "I'm sorry for freaking out like.. that. I don't know why I do." He looks away, before Sharrkan gently grabs his face, swiveling his head back to look at him. 

"Hey, don't apologize. You can't help it, I know that." Sharrkan grins just slightly before shrugging. "I don't know.. Maybe I'm just weird. But, whenever we kiss and stuff, I can't help but  _want_ to touch you. But I know you don't like it. And like I said, I don't want to make you uncomfortable." 

"Sharrkan, it's fine.. I- maybe we can, er.." He flushes, having to say it out loud, but pushes it out. "Kind of, um.. t-train my body to  _not_ do that?" He says in a rush. 

Sharrkan blinks and then tilts his head slightly. "Would that work?" 

Spartos shrugs. "It's worth a try.. I- I don't want you to  _not_ touch me." 

Sharrkan blinks again before grinning. "Alright.. If you're sure. Just, be warned, I'll touch you everywhere. So, so  _don't_ freak out and hurt me.. okay?"

The redhead flushes again but nods. "Yeah, okay.." 

Sharrkan nods once and moves closer to him, so their hips are pretty much touching. Spartos slides so easily in to his lap, wrapping his arms around his neck. Sharrkan can't help but grin again. It's obvious Spartos was  _trying_ to get Sharrkan to touch him; he has on a really thin black sweater with a v-neck stretching all the way down to his mid-chest. Spartos would never wear something so revealing. It makes Sharrkan practically overflow with pride that Spartos would wear this with specifically him in mind. It also showed off quite an expanse of milky skin, practically beckoning Sharrkan to his neck. He glances at Spartos for a few seconds before he dips his head slightly. His lips are pressed against the cool skin on his neck. He expects Spartos to flinch or freak.. but he doesn't. He grins slightly and presses kisses all over his neck, sucking a few times, licking some others. It's enough to draw out light sounds from Spartos. And Sharrkan smirks with confidence. 

He gets quite a bit all afternoon long. 

 


	4. Thigh Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A kiss on the thigh"

Sindria's festivals are nothing to sneeze at. They're  _huge,_ with plenty of alcohol and food to last them weeks. It's great, and much better than Heliohapt, Sharrkan thinks. He still loves his home, don't get him wrong. But it was unlikely he'd get to have this much fun over there. Especially since here in Sindria was where Spartos was at; his secret and unofficial lover. At least, they intend for it to be secret. But Sharrkan has an inkling Pisti probably knows. And Sinbad. Sharrkan's not exactly  _discreet_ when he's drunk. 

Like now, for example. He's not exactly drunk, per say. But he's buzzed. He's kneeled beside Spartos, who is sitting in his usual chair. His face is flushed, and it's not because of the alcohol. It probably has something to do with Sharrkan's hand caressing his armor-clad legs. How the others haven't noticed, they'll never know. Sharrkan doesn't care. Spartos prays they don't look over. 

The redhead kicks his leg slightly. "Sharrkan, quit it." He half-whispers. "They're going to notice you."

"Nah, they're too busy." Sharrkan grins, now rubbing his cheek against the armor on his shin. 

Spartos flushes again and glances around. He catches the eye of some girls Sharrkan would usually take interest in. He bites the inside of his lip when they give him dirty, disgusted looks. Granted, he's a higher rank than they could ever hope to be. But he doesn't particularly like being on anyone's bad side. And if these girls' glares are anything to go by, he's definitely on their bad side right now. He moves his leg again, trying to shake the other general off. "Sharrkan, I mean it. Stop." 

"Why?" Sharrkan pouts up at him. "You've never complained before~"

"But we're in front of everyone here." Spartos sighs. "Besides.. It's not exactly like you can feel me up properly with my armor still on." He says, a light grin on his face. 

"Is that a challenge?" Sharrkan smirks up at him, stealing a long sip of the redhead's drink. 

"What? No! Not a challenge." Spartos flushes again, rolling his eyes. 

"Sounded like one to me." Sharrkan replies with a shrug. 

The swordsman jumps up, surprising Spartos. He tugs the other man up, grabbing his arm. "Spartos is injured! I should take him to his room before he collapses." He announces, successfully gaining the others' attention.

 "What? How is he injured?" Pisti asks with concern, studying the rdhead closely. 

"During his last battle. The effects are just now coming to him." Sharrkan nods once and doesn't wait for further distractions. He leads Spartos back to the palace, practically carrying him. 

"Sharrkan, what-" Spartos starts, a frown on his face as he stumbles after him. 

"I can't wait anymore." Sharrkan replies none-too-subtly. 

"But, the celebration." 

Sharrkan waved the air with his free hand. "We have a celebration like every other day. And besides," He grins as he reaches his bedroom, pushing Spartos inside and following. "I'd rather celebrate with you in my bed." 

Spartos flushes for the umpteenth time, though he doesn't look at all unpleased. In fact, he seems flattered. He should. Sharrkan wastes no time in removing the bulk of the redhead's armor. He's left in the thin clothes he wears underneath, and with the reserved knight, it's almost like seeing him in his underwear. 

Sharrkan is thrilled to have him like this. He wants to show Spartos how much he means to him, and how much he practical worships him. He worships him like Spartos worships his religion and scriptures. Shoving Spartos onto the bed, Sharrkan kneels before him. It's a similar position to how they were minutes before, only Sharrkan is directly in front of him. 

He grabs his legs, gently of course. The pants are gone within seconds, and Sharrkan turns a deaf ear to Spartos' complaints. His legs are so smooth for a man's, it's a wonder. But so beautiful, too. Sharrkan can't help himself. His hands are caressing and groping his muscular calves, while his lips are tracing random images over his thighs. 

Spartos' legs are quivering slightly, and Sharrkan can hear the tiny, breathless gasps he gives every time he nips or sucks on his thigh. Sharrkan murmurs sweet nothings as he practically worships the male's legs, glancing up at his face every once in a while. 

"I think you love my thighs more than you love me." 

"Mm, you do have such gorgeous, smooth thighs." Sharrkan sighs, pressing a kiss to his inner thigh.  

Spartos gasps and his legs are clamped shut, of course along with Sharrkan's head. But the swordsman just grins and sucks a dark spot on his thigh, earning a light moan from him. 

"Simply  _gorgeous._ "

* * *

 


	5. Drunk Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A kiss while drunk"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came out way more angsty and sexual than I originally planned, but oh well. I love these dorks <3

Spartos can hold his liquor quite well. Well, for someone who doesn't drink, anyway. Every now and then, he'll have a glass or two of wine. A can or glass of beer while hanging out at one of Sinbad's parties. But anything more than that, not often. And he's certainly never been drunk. One of the only ones in their group of friends, the others being none other than Ja'far and Masrur. He's slightly ashamed that Pisti is not included, considering she's only eighteen. But that's none of his business. He's also slightly ashamed that his fiancé is one of the ones that ends up drunk every single time, along with Sinbad. He and Ja'far have had hour-long discussions about getting those two to bed, or to behave while in public. And more often than not, the sex that came afterward. Telling those two no on a normal basis was more trouble than it was worth. Telling those two no while drunk was impossible. Not that they were trying too hard to tell them no. 

But, oh, how the tables have turned for once. Sharrkan is seated outside by the bonfire when a stumbling Spartos plops himself down in his lap. His face is flushed as dark as his hair, and Sharrkan hasn't even touched him or suggested anything. When Spartos leans down to place wet, sloppy kisses on his neck, his thoughts that his lover is drunk are confirmed. He doesn't say anything about it though. It's July 17 again. Which means it's been four years to the day that Mystras has been dead. Which also means it was the one day Spartos didn't limit his alcohol intake. Which is why Sharrkan himself has restrained from drinking too much. 

"I wan' go home." Spartos slurs, his voice lowered just enough so Sharrkan can still hear him but the others can't. Not that anyone's listening anyway. 

"We will in a while. We haven't even done the fireworks yet, babe~" Sharrkan replies, resting a hand on his hip so he doesn't fall. 

"But.. But we can't do it here." 

Sharrkan almost chokes on his drink. He forgets how Spartos is when drunk (because it's so rare- he doesn't actually get drunk every year). "Spartos, I'm not doing it while you're drunk." 

Spartos leans up to pout at him, and it takes all of his self restraint to resist him. "Why not? We do it when you are.."

"Yeah, but that's not much different than every other time. I just.. you don't want to tonight."

"But I do!" Spartos shakes his shoulders, and Sharrkan has to nearly push him off his lap to get him to stop. "You're being mean.." 

"I just don't want to take advantage of you." Sharrkan replies as calmly as ever. He presses a gentle kiss to Spartos' slightly sweaty forehead. "How about tomorrow, okay? We both have the day off, and we can have all day~" 

"Not good enough." Spartos crosses his arms, still pouting. 

"Spar-" 

He's cut off when Spartos suddenly slumps over, resting his forehead on Sharrkan's shoulder, and clinging to him like he might fall off. Sharrkan blinks in surprise when he hears him sobbing. Yamuraiha looks at him like it might be his fault Spartos is suddenly crying, but Sinbad and some of the others look at them with empathy and pity. The others (save Yamuraiha and Pisti) had known Mystras as well, and were devastated by his sudden departure. But none more-so than Spartos. They understood, and often cried along with him, though maybe not with so many tears. 

Sharrkan stands, holding Spartos up underneath his butt. The redhead doesn't react much and wraps his legs around Sharrkan's middle. He flashes Sinbad a knowing look before taking Spartos inside and up the stairs. In the guest bedroom, he drops Spartos on the bed with careful gentleness and then sits beside him. Spartos looks at him with tearful, red eyes. He's no longer looking at him lustfully, but Sharrkan knows he'd still like to. He just wants to forget, and be with the one person he still holds near and dear to his heart. Not that Sharrkan is conceited- but Spartos has told him so all the time. 

"I miss him so much." Spartos says, his breath hitching as he tried to control it. "...Also my head hurts."

Sharrkan chuckles softly and gently strokes Spartos' head, smoothing his hair down. "I know.. We all miss him."

"He.. He won't even be at our wedding.." 

Sharrkan nods sullenly and pulls him in for another hug. "I know.. I'm sorry.." 

Spartos doesn't say anything and holds Sharrkan tightly. "I-I'm  _so_ afraid of losing you, too.." 

"You're not gonna lose me, babe. I'm not going anywhere for a  _long_ time."

"But.. But.. What if-"

Sharrkan hushes him with a gentle kiss, stroking his wet cheek. "I'm not going anywhere." He repeats, making Spartos look at him and giving him a smile. "Remember that, okay?" 

Spartos blinks and then nods. "Okay.. I can remember that.." 

"Good." He kisses him again, tugging him into his lap. Spartos hugs him tightly. "We're still not doing it tonight." Sharrkan clarifies, grinning despite Spartos' whiney protests. Instead, he picks him up again and sets him on his feet. He wipes his face clean and fixes his hair. "Let's just enjoy the celebration, alright? Like I said, we'll have all day tomorrow." 

Spartos only glowers at him and crosses his arms. "Don't wanna do it tomorrow."

"Oh, come on. Yes you do. Besides, you hate doing it in other people's homes. It's all nasty, and you have no idea who's been here before, or what's gone down here. It could be absolutely  _riddled_ with germs and STDs."

Spartos blinks at that. "Oh.. Good point.." 

Sharrkan nods and presses a tender, loving kiss to his forehead. "We'll have all day tomorrow, wherever, however, and whatever you want. All day." 

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Pinky swear."

Sharrkan laughed lightly before curling his pinky with Spartos'. "I pinky swear." 

"Good." 

Sharrkan grabs his hand and takes him back downstairs. They take a seat by the bonfire once again, Spartos sitting on Sharrkan's thighs. Sinbad hands them both another beer and raises his in a sort of cheers. "To Mys." He says as the others follow. Spartos smiles gently at the others, and Sharrkan can tell that he's grateful to have such great friends.

"To Mystras." He echoes, and then takes a long sip. "And Sharrkan." He adds, then takes another sip. 

Sharrkan blinks in surprise.

"Why Sharrkan?" Yamuraiha asks with obvious distaste. 

"Because.." Spartos starts and then looks at his fiancé. "Because if not for Sharrkan, I wouldn't be happy anymore. I wouldn't even  _be_ here." 

There's a brief moment of silence before Sinbad raises his beer again. "Well, I say that deserves a good cheer. To Sharrkan!" 

The others raise their beers as well, and then drink. Sharrkan can only blink at his beloved, who smiles at him. Or tries to smile, anyway. At this point, it looks more like a grimace. But Sharrkan is touched all the same. He tugs Spartos down to give him a long, sweet kiss and then whispers in his ear, "You win. When we get home." 

Spartos grins and kisses him again. Sharrkan has to wonder how their roles have been switched, but how much he can't wait to marry this man. 


	6. A Kiss out of a Rush of Emotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A kiss out of a rush of emotion"

Sharrkan has been in many battles before. One-on-ones, several on one, teams. He's seen it all. He wouldn't exactly say he loves war, but he loves getting to show off his skills ins swordsmanship. He has scars all over his body, yet he's never lost. Okay, he's lost spars with some of the other generals. But not legitimate battles. He's proud, and takes every opportunity he can to brag on his skills or to show off. 

Now, he's wishing he's as awesome as he lets on. He's great, sure. But he sure could've used some super awesome, legendary skills. Sindria was in some grave danger, though the battle is now over. They'd won, but the casualties were far too high to celebrate. There's blood everywhere, some of it his, some of it his allies, and some their enemies. Parts of the country are destroyed, most on fire. Buildings everywhere have collapsed. The palace itself was half-demolished. Sharrkan trudged back to the palace to see with the others, cursing his hurt leg and dislocated shoulder. He can hear the anguished cries of the civilians and apologizes mentally, begs them for forgiveness for not being able to protect their loved ones. 

As he makes his way up the stairs, Pisti meets him, looking just as bad as him. She's covered in blood, and there's a nasty gash on her arm. But as she runs up to him, Sharrkan notices that's not her biggest concern. She's crying, and looking extremely distressed. His thought: who's dead or dying?

"Sharrkan!" She exclaims as he reaches him, holding onto his tattered clothing. "It's.. It's Yamuraiha!"

His stomach falls. Even though they're not exactly friendly all the time, she was still a friend. And, he realizes, their best healer. "Is she..?" He trails off, afraid to finish the thought.

Pisti shakes her head though. "No, she's not dead. But.. it's bad. And.." She pauses, biting her lip. "Spartos is missing.." 

His stomach completely disappears from his system and his heart clenches painfully. "Spartos.." He repeats, a bitter taste suddenly washing out the taste of blood. "He.. Where was his post?" He almost demands. 

"The Southern-most part of the island. But Masrur has already checked all down there. We've looked everywhere."

"He.. You don't think those that retreated..  _took_ him? Do you?" 

"I don't know." Pisti lets out a small sob. "I hope not."

"We'll find him. He's probably.. helping some civilians and forget to check in to us. It'll be alright." Sharrkan says, though he feels like he's only trying to convince himself. "I'll go find him. Tell Yamuraiha I hope she gets better, and tell the others I'm looking for Spartos."

"But, your injuries-"

"He could be dying right now, Pisti. I  _have_ to go find him." 

She nods and quickly hugs him, tightly. "Tell him how you really feel, while you're at it." 

Sharrkan blinks in surprise at her. "You mean, you know..?"

"Please.  _Some_ of us don't get any sleep the way you two carry on some of these nights." She smiles, despite the circumstances. "I'm still surprised you got him to sleep with you, at all. But we know you really love him, like he loves you. You don't normally sleep with men, after all. And, oh my  _gosh-_ your gushy, longing glances at each other during meals is almost sickening."

"Okay, whatever. I've got to go find him." Sharrkan interrupts, flushing lightly. "He.. doesn't know, does he?"

She shrugs. "Who could say? Just, tell him anyway. No matter.. No matter what happens." 

"He won't be dead." He clarifies. "I can promise you that."

"Go get him!"

Sharrkan nods and limps off, determined to find his missing love.

~~XOXOXOXOXO~~

It's dark by the time Sharrkan finds the missing male. He's wandering around in the forests, a dangerous amount of blood on his face. The moment he sees Sharrkan, though, he visibly brightens up. "Sharrkan!" He exclaims as best he can with a hoarse voice. He attempts to take a step toward him, and nearly collapses on the forest floor. 

Sharrkan leaps forward and catches him in his arms. "You've lost too much blood." He concludes, looking him over carefully. "What have you been doing out here? Everyone thinks you're missing."

"I.. There were more, hiding here.. There was a child.. And.." Spartos groaned, shaking his head lightly. 

"We've got to get you back, come on."

"Sharrkan, I.. I have to tell you-"

"No, none of that. You can tell me after you get better. I'm gonna take you back to the palace and-" He paused. Yamuraiha was still off bad. She was their healer. Granted, they had others. But Sharrkan wanted Spartos in the best of care. Sure, maybe on a normal basis Sharrkan would fight and bicker with her about it. But when it gets down to it, she's the best they have. And she's half dead. "You're gonna get better, okay? You'll be fine." 

 _Tell him anyway.. No matter what happens._ Pistils voice echoes inside his head, making him wince. How was he supposed to tell Spartos he was in love with him when the man was dying? It just.. seemed like saying goodbye. And he refuses to believe that would happen. 

He wraps one of Spartos' arms around his shoulders, and then grips his waist. "Help me out here, buddy. I can't exactly carry you with a bad leg and all your armor." 

Sharrkan could swear Spartos smiled lightly before saying, "Then take it off." But, he chooses to ignore that comment. "Great. You've lost so much blood you're getting delusional." He mutters and half-drags Spartos all the way back to the palace. 

Sinbad and the others are waiting just inside, all obviously sick with worry. Pisti practically cries when she sees them arrive. "You found him!" She exclaims as Hinahoho helps Sharrkan get Spartos down into a cot. 

"Yeah, he needs help. He's lost a lot of blood, and I don't know about any other injuries." Sharrkan says, not removing his eyes from the now-unconscious redhead. 

"We'll get him help. You've got to sit down and-" Sinbad starts, resting a hand on his shoulder. But Sharrkan jerks out of his grasp, sitting beside Spartos. 

"I'm staying with him." 

Sin, he notices, grins at him. And so is Hina and Pisti. He glowers at them though, and elects to look at Spartos' sleeping, peaceful face. And least he doesn't seem to be in pain anymore, which Sharrkan isn't sure if that's good or bad. He wipes a bit of drying blood from his forehead, where part of his bangs are plastered to his skin. It's kind of disgusting, but nothing none of them aren't used to. He wonders how often Spartos has been on the receiving end, since it always seemed like Spartos was the one helping others get better. 

"It's so painfully obvious." Sinbad says just a little too loudly to Ja'far. 

"What?" Sharrkan asks without looking away. 

"Your feelings." 

"You might as well write them on your forehead." Hinahoho teases. 

Sharrkan leans a cheek against his knee. "Yeah, well.. At least he hasn't noticed."

"So, when will you tell him?" Sin asks as a healer finally arrives. 

The swordsman stays silent though, and instead help remove some of Spartos' armor. He supposes it's a little too obvious how good he is at removing such armor, despite him never wearing anything like it. But if the magician suspects anything, he doesn't say. He backs away when the redhead is shirtless, allowing the healer to examine and do his work on the wounds lining his body. Several would become scars months down the road. Shame, Sharrkan thinks, because Spartos' body is already mostly smooth and beautiful. Not that he'd be any less with them. 

"I've never been in love before." Sharrkan says as he's bandaged up by Ja'far. He winces and cries out a little when they relocate his shoulder, but then he's right as rain and sipping at a glass of wine. He stares at his own reflection in the dark liquid. "And especially not with a guy."

"That's what makes it so special." Pisti says, beside him. "He's your first love."

"Yeah, but.." He pauses with a shrug. "I don't know. It's just, scary? But.. it's also exciting, and it makes me feel all weird whenever I think about it, or him. And our nights together aren't even just about sex anymore. They're just.. being with him." He's rambling before e can stop himself, but does when he notices the looks he's receiving. 

"Yep," Drakon confirms. "He's in love." 

"Oh! This is so exciting!" Pisti cries, hugging Sharrkan's arm, and then apologizes when he winces. 

"We.. shouldn't be talking about this." Sharrkan says, uncharacteristically embarrassed. "We've just lost a lot of people, and half this country. Two of our own are possibly-"

"Don't say that. They'll be fine. They're a part of the Eight Generals, aren't they?" Sinbad says, clapping him on the back. 

"Right." Sharrkan smiles dryly and then takes a long sip. "It's gonna be a long few weeks, getting this place back in order, healing." 

"Yeah, but it's nothing we haven't handled before." Pisti punches his good shoulder lightly. "We can handle it. We should celebrate that we won, and honor those we've lost." 

"Yeah."

"Well, let's get started now then." Ja'far says and expertly ignores the complaints and whining. 

~~XOXOXOXOXO~~

It's a few days before Spartos wakes up again. He groans, a splitting headache throbbing behind his eyelids. But.. he's alive. He can't help but feel a little happy about that, at least. He doesn't recall much after following the enemies into the forest, only that he'd distracted them enough to let the captured boy escape, and then get injured worse than he already was. Badly. He faintly remembers Sharrkan coming to his rescue, though it feels more like a dream. Maybe a hallucination? Seeing your only love in your dying moments.. that definitely seemed something like a hallucination. 

He gets up from the bed, and notices he's in his own room. So at least that part of the palace wasn't destroyed. He slips on some simple clothes and a robe, not bothering with his armor. He doesn't feel good enough to try and deal with that. But he wants- no, he  _needs_ to see the others, to see Sharrkan. He needs to know their king is okay, and if Sharrkan really had saved him. And, he remembers, he still needs to tell Sharrkan he loves him. 

He steps out into the hallway and blinks at the blinding light. The sound of hammering and yelling can be heard from not too far.  _Must be where they're repairing._ He thinks and walks the opposite direction. He stagger slightly every time he turns a corner. But he supposes it's just the head injury and from sleeping for a few days straight. Determined, he keeps walking. 

The throne room is still in order as well, which is good. And is where he finds the others. Sinbad is the first to see him, since he's the only one facing the door. He brightens up and gives him one of those smiles reserved for friends, and sometimes lovers. "Spartos! You're able to walk, I see!" 

He nods slightly, and tries to respond. But as soon as his gaze meets Sharrkan's his words are lost. It's been days since he's seen that look, those eyes, that smile. Sharrkan's smile is brother than he's ever seen, even as kids. It makes Spartos smile, and forget about all others in the room. 

Sharrkan walks briskly, almost running, towards him, and Spartos staggers to meet him. They don't say anything, only look over each other for any other injuries, or any signs that they would collapse or something. Mostly, they just can't believe they both made it out of that whole ordeal almost completely okay. Just, forego the whole nearly dying incident a few days prior. They smile at each other, with relief.

And then Sharrkan is grabbing his face, gently but firmly. He places a passionate kiss on his lips, in front of everybody. But frankly, neither of them cares. Sprats wraps his arms around him tightly, holding him as though he might lose him. They're both just so relieved, Sharrkan after days of being scared. 

"I love you." Sharrkan says when they part, just under his breath so Spartos is the only one to hear those words. He smiles as they share a few more pecks, and then Sharrkan is kissing his cheeks, forehead, and neck. "I thought you wouldn't wake up. I was so scared I'd lose you too, and after.. right after I realized my feelings for you."

"It's okay." Spartos whispers, stroking his cheek gently. He realizes his emotions must be wild to be acting so affectionate in front of so many people but  _really_ -. "We're both okay. I'm not going anywhere. And.. I love you too." 

They kiss again, and ignore Sinbad and Pisti's yelling and hollering. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this shots just keep getting longer and longer.. ^^"


End file.
